On A Wednesday, In A cafe
by rachelberrys
Summary: Based on the Taylor Swift song "Begin Again." Set after Brittany and Sam break up, Blaine's there for Sam, and at first Sam realizes how grateful he is for their friendship, but soon after Sam realizes his feelings for Blaine have changed. (Rating will change in later chapters.)
1. Chapter 1

Time line is slightly different from the show's. I wanted this to be a Fall fic, so I had to adjust some things. It still mostly plays into the show's story line, Sam and Brittany recently broke up, although Brittany isn't away at college yet, Kurt and Blaine aren't together. This is, however, after Blaine reveals how he feels about Sam.

I own no one and nothing.

* * *

_Walked in expecting you'd be late  
But you got here early and you stand and wave  
I walk to you  
You pull my chair out and help me in  
And you don't know how nice that is  
But I do _

_And you throw your head back laughing like a little kid  
I think it's strange that you think I'm funny 'cause he never did  
I've been spending the last eight months  
Thinking all love ever does is break and burn and end  
But on a Wednesday, in a cafe I watched it begin again_

Whenever Fall came around each year, Blaine was excited. He loved the way leaves changed and people adjusted. He loved seeing kids jump in piles of leaves after school and he loved all the Halloween decorations at stores. He also loved anything pumpkin spiced.

His best friend Sam has been feeling down a lot recently, since breaking up with Brittany it's almost like Sam has been lost. He's been clearly wanting more of anything that could make him feel okay and as his best friend, Blaine thought that would be his duty. He got to the Lima Bean at ten to 7, not expecting Sam to be there until 7.

He ordered himself a pumpkin spiced soy latte and ordered a cinnamon mocha for Sam with a bit of milk, just like he always got it.

Sam walked in and instantly saw Blaine, who was sitting close enough to the door on purpose not to be missed. "Hey, I didn't think you'd be here yet."

Blaine just smiled and stood up to greet him. "I got your drink."

"What? You didn't have to do that." Sam patted Blaine on the back as a thank you, before sitting down. "Oh my god, it's so warm!" It was getting colder outside, the middle of fall in Ohio and Blaine knew a nice warm drink would be sure to bring a smile to Sam's face.

"I can pay you back."

Blaine shook his head. "Don't worry about it."

"Oh, dude, guess what." A sudden rush of excitement came over his voice.

"What?" Blaine smiled as Sam went into talking about something he saw on TV last night.

"I was watching a rerun of America's funniest home videos, like a super old episode," Sam always got so excited about the smallest things, even in the past few weeks since he and Brittany split up. Blaine loved watching his eyes light up and how excited he got talking about something he liked. "And this dog was meowing, I'm not even kidding, like his owner had bones or something and to get them it had to meow. I have to show you that on youtube sometime."

"That sounds hilarious."

"It was!" Sam took a sip from his drink. "This is so good. Hey, thanks for asking me to hang out tonight. I would have just stayed home in bed otherwise."

Blaine knew that was true, he's been lazing around a lot since the breakup, barely even working out, mostly watching TV in bed after school. "I think you need to get back out there, you know, find a date, find someone you like talking to and someone who makes you happy. What happened with you and Brittany really sucks and I'm sorry but you're such a catch Sam. Don't waste your time sitting around when you could be out having fun."

"I don't like talking to anyone except you and maybe Artie." He was half joking, half being honest in a way he didn't mean to. Sam really did like talking to Blaine. Blaine made him feel at home, wherever they were. Since becoming friends Sam's been able to talk to Blaine about anything he needed to. Anytime he needed a friend, Blaine was there. He was thankful for him during this breakup because he probably would have gone crazy if it weren't for him.

"Remember when we weren't friends?"

Blaine almost choked on his latte. "What?"

"Remember when I came back to Lima and we got in that fight over dance moves?"

Blaine let out a very throaty laugh. "Yeah… I do. Oh my god. I thought you were being too sexy! I was right by the way."

"Well I thought you were cute. Being… being cute. I thought your dancing was cute, like the moves. It…" Sam got flustered.

"Stop, Sam. I know what you mean." He raised his cup. "Cheers to being friends."

"Best friends." Sam gently bumped his cup to Blaine's.

"Best friends." Blaine repeated in agreement.

Blaine watched as Sam lifted the cup to his lips and took a long sip.

"Thank you for, you know, being my friend though, seriously." Sam said a little bit more quietly. "I know I can be a bit much at times and I force you to listen to my impressions and stuff."

"Are you kidding me? I love your impressions! I love hanging out with you, Sam." He really did. He told Sam a while ago that he had feelings for him, and he still did but most of all he was just so grateful that Sam didn't want to end their friendship because of that. He was so scared he would. He knew Sam was such an amazing guy, though. He's never been homophobic or uncomfortable with gays and Blaine knew that. But anytime anyone starts having feelings for their best friends, they worry about what that means for the friendship.

A moment fell between them where never of them spoke; they just sat with each other. The silence wasn't awkward, it was welcoming and warm. It was calm. To the side of them they could see people walking by out in the dark of the fall night, leaves falling off the trees. Inside the café there were only a few others, a couple on a date near the back and a few older, over worked men at the counter drinking a coffee after what was no doubt a long day. It smelled like cinnamon and felt wonderful. It was nice.

"I should probably go soon, I have to babysit tonight." Sam looked disappointed to end the silence.

"I'll walk you home."

The two boys left the coffee shop, drinks in hand. They weren't hot anymore but they were warm, warm enough to keep their hands heated against the cool breeze of the October night. It nipped at their noses as they tried to stay warm in their jackets.

Sam started to notice Blaine was walking a little weird. "Dude… what are you doing?"

He smiled at Sam and spoke as if it was obvious. "I'm stepping on the crunchy leaves."

Sam watched and smiled and laughed as Blaine stepped all over the place like a drunk, he couldn't help but play along, occasionally going after the same leaf, bumping into each other. They ignored the cold and focused only on each other, only on the fun they were having until they got to Sam's door.

"You didn't have to walk me home."

"I wanted to."

Sam side-eyed him. "Why?"

"I just like you. You know that, I like hanging out with you."

"Thanks, man." Sam knew he was being honest but he also knew Blaine was doing his best attempt at a late night pep talk. "You're really awesome."

They shared a moment that made both of them feel like they were in preschool becoming friends with someone for the first time. They've been best friends for a while not but they don't usually get a chance to organically remind each other how much they love each other.

"Plus, what kind of a date would this be if I didn't walk you home." Blaine nudged Sam on the shoulder, jokingly. Sam's face dropped. "That was a joke."

"Was this supposed to be a date? You did plan it and pay for my drink and walk me home." There was a hint of suspicion in Sam's voice.

"No, Sam. That was a joke; I was just treating you to a nice night, like friends do."

Sam was fidgeting with his fingers, his head ducked.

"Seriously, it was a joke. Come on, don't be mad at me."

Sam looked up. "I'm not mad." He opened the door to his house and smirked. "I'd invite you in buuuuut, it's not a date."

Blaine let out a daring laugh before Sam disappeared behind the door to his house. "See you tomorrow, Sam."

He took a moment and a deep breath before turning from Sam's front porch to head home, pumpkin flavored drink still in his hand.

* * *

Thank you for reading, I'm finishing up my other Blam fic and since it was way more angsty, I really wanted to do more of a romance piece.

Review if you like, thanks again for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

_You said you never met one boy_  
_ Who had as many James Taylor records as you_  
_ But I do_  
_ We tell stories and you don't know why_  
_ I'm coming off a little shy_  
_ But I do_

"Are you mad at me?" Blaine whispered to Sam in the choir room while Mr. Schue was going on about something no one really understood.

Sam had been avoiding Blaine for the most part over the past few days. It was Friday afternoon and ever since their get together on Wednesday Blaine really hadn't heard much from his best friend. He wasn't responding to texts and barely looked at him when they walked past each other in the hall. Sam completely ignored him in Geography, pretending he didn't even exist.

"What? No."

"Well it kind of seems like it. Is it because of what I said on Wednesday? It was honestly a joke."

"I know, shhh." Sam tried his best to pretend like he was actually paying attention to Mr. Schue's lesson. When their teacher stopped talking everyone in the room started getting up, collecting their things, chatting each other up and leaving. Sam almost booked it out the door and Blaine followed him.

"Wait, Sam… wait." He caught up to Sam and put a hand on his shoulder to get him to stop. Sam looked back and forth between Blaine's hand and Blaine's face. "What's going on? Tell me honestly, did I do something?"

Sam shoulder rolled his hand off. "You didn't do anything."

"Then why-"

"Stop, just. You didn't do anything. Okay? Can we leave it at that?"

Blaine agreed by holding his hands up to surrender. They stood there for a moment in awkward silence, it was after school and almost all the students had left. Sam turned to leave and Blaine followed him.

"Did you want to do something tomorrow? Come over and we can watch some movies or something."

Sam thought for a moment, a part of him really wanted to but another part of him didn't. Yes, he was avoiding Blaine for a reason, but not the reason Blaine thought. Over the past few days Sam had come to realize that he felt things for Blaine he shouldn't feel. He felt things beyond friendship. It was confusing for him and he didn't know why it was happening. All he knew was that when he looked at Blaine's smile it made his heart happy and when he could smell Blaine's cologne he felt butterflies in his stomach and when he heard Blaine's voice he licked his lips without even realizing it. Sam knew he was straight, he always had been and he never really doubted it. There's was never a part of him that was attracted to another boy the way he felt an attraction to Blaine but something happened on Wednesday night that made him realize maybe there was a part of him that was able to feel those things. A part of him he didn't know existed.

"Yeah, okay," Sam gave into the temptation. "That sounds cool."

"6?"

Sam nodded and smiled cautiously before turning to leave.

* * *

Blaine's bedroom was dark, lit only with lamps and candles. "It's kind of the opposite of what you'd expect my room to be." Blaine said as he showed Sam's his room for the first time that day. "It's really comfortable, though. I promise." He smiled and patted Sam on the back who smiled back as a response.

He was wearing track pants and t-shirt he had had for years, Sam on the other hand was wearing jeans and button up shirt that was fancier than almost all of his other shirts. "Why would you wear that to a movie night?" Blaine sat on the bed, Sam in front of him. "I mean, you look good but it can't be comfortable."

'_You look good.' _Sam's face went a little red without him even noticing.

"Here," Blaine got up and walked over to his old, wooden dresses that he's had for ages. He opened the bottom drawer and pulled out a pair of blue and grey plaid pajamas and a much worn t-shirt he got for 50 cents at a yard sale last year. "Put these on, if you want…" Sam took them hesitantly. He knew he would be more comfortable in the clothes he was being handed but something about wearing Blaine's clothes seemed almost too intimate. "You don't have to, I just figure you'll be more comfortable in them. Did you want some popcorn?"

"Yeah, sure." Sam spoke quietly. He was still debating with whether he wanted to change. Blaine nodded and left Sam alone in his room. A few seconds stood between his debate and his decision to change into Blaine's pajamas. He stayed in his own shirt but he was sure that his jeans would be too tight to relax in. When he got dressed before coming over, he was focusing a little more on looking good than he was on comfort, which was something rare for Sam Evans.

When Blaine returned with a tray full of drinks and popcorn Sam was sitting on his bed. "I knew you'd be more comfortable." Blaine greeted Sam with a matter-of-fact comment.

All Sam did was smirk sarcastically. "What movie are we gonna watch?"

"Uhm," Blaine put the tray down on the bed and walked over to his DVD stand. "What kind of movies do you like?"

"Do you have star wars?"

"I don't… I'm sorry." Blaine had a playful tone in his voice. He thought it was cute how much Sam liked star wars.

"Why do you own this?" Sam had made his way over to the shelf of movies and reached from behind Blaine to grab Mean Girls from the pack.

"Are you kidding me? This movie," He grabbed the movie out of Sam's hand. "Is an important part of American film history."

Sam shrugged and joked, "That's really _something_, Blaine."

"Don't act like you don't love it."

"I've never seen it."

Blaine stood there silently, his mouth slightly a jar as Sam looked through the rest of his DVDs. It took a few moments before he realized Blaine was just standing there staring at him. "What?"

"We're watching this." He made his way over to the DVD player and popped it in before Sam could even have any say.

"Dude…"

"No. Don't even start." Blaine was laughing. "You've never seen it, you'll love it. If Kanye West loves it, you'll love it."

"Does Kanye really like it?"

"Loves it."

* * *

Blaine's bed was big enough for both of them to fit in comfortably without being uncomfortable. By the time the Jingle Bell Rock scene came along Sam was into the movie. He kept asking Blaine why things were happening or what things meant. He'd quietly repeat lines to himself and laugh '_she's fabulous but she's evil'_. Blaine couldn't help but laugh at Sam's enthusiasm for the movie. They snacked away at the popcorn Blaine supplied and laughed for a solid 5 minutes when Damian yelled _"I want my pink shirt back!' _They both spent half the movie watching each other. Blaine wanted to see how Sam was reacting to some of his favourite moments and Sam wanted to watch Blaine. Whenever he got caught look at Blaine's he would shrug or laugh or roll his eyes to make it seem like he didn't mean to be looking at him.

When the movie was over and the credits started Blaine asked Sam what he thought. "So?"

"Okay… it wasn't awful."

"You're in denial." Blaine joked before he got up to turn the movie off. Without saying anything he returned to the bed Sam was still comfortably sitting in, his back against the headboard.

"Sam, why were you mad at me?"

"I wasn't mad at you. Dude, we already talked about this."

"I know we did, but if you weren't mad at me then why were you ignoring me?"

"It really doesn't matter, okay?"

"Well if it doesn't matter then will you just tell me?"

"Blaine…" There was a slight irritation in Sam's voice, but he wasn't mad at Blaine. He knew if he was being ignored by his best friend he would want to know why, too.

"At least tell me if it had anything to do with Wednesday." Blaine's eyes were deep, his honest curiosity was bubbling over.

Sam was getting a little upset. He wasn't ready to answer Blaine's question. It did have a lot to do with Wednesday but he was scared to admit that to anyone, especially his best friend because he was the reason behind it.

"I'm not…gay, Blaine."

Blaine ducked his head and then looked back up, nodding. "I made you feel uncomfortable."

"No… it's not that, I just… I don't know."

"I need you to tell me what I did, so I don't do it again. You're my best friend and the last thing I want is to make you feel uncomfortable. I don't even know what I did… so, please tell me so I can-"

"What do you feel when you think about me?"

Blaine was taken a little aback by Sam's question.

"Uhm… I don't know." He picked at the hem of his blanket. "I guess I just… Sam, I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

"Stop worrying about that, it's okay… I need to know the answer."

Blaine scoffed, not knowing exactly what to say. "I like talking to you and being around you. I like knowing that I have you in my life and seeing you makes me really happy. But I guess, more than that, I'm attracted to you, and I know I shouldn't be because you're my best friend, but I am."

Sam nodded his head and bit his upper lip, scared to say anything. He looked down for a beat before looking up at Blaine. "It's just that when you say those things, that's kind of how I feel… about you."

"Oh."

Sam contorted his face to say _'so, now what'_ without actually saying it.

"Are you sure?"

Sam was almost irritated that Blaine would doubt him. "Blaine, I know what I feel."

"Right. Uhm…" Blaine scrunched his eyebrows and rubbed his temple with his index and middle fingers. "Well, do you, d-do-" He was stuttering because he didn't know how to speak. If Sam had feelings for him that would be amazing, but he didn't want to act on his own feelings in case Sam was uncomfortable with that. He knew he would be unfamiliar with it.

Sam didn't know what he wanted either. "Blaine, when I look at your face it looks super kissable and delicious and stuff but I'm not, like, ready for that."

Blaine's face went beet red. The fact that Sam was feeling these things for Blaine made Blaine's spine tingle, he just really didn't want to take advantage of him. "Well, what are you ready for?"

He shrugged and shook his head.

"Okay, I'm just gonna shoot out some, you know, possibilities, okay?" Sam nodded before Blaine continued. "We could date, or you know, not date, uhm, we can ignore it or…forget it. If you want to wait and see how you feel in a few days or weeks, maybe we could do that. If you wanted to leave, you could leave, or…I could leave?" He got confused by his own proposition to leave his house. "Look, Sam, I've had these feelings for you for a long time now, but this is all new to you, you've made it clear that you're not… gay, so I don't want to make any assumptions or make any…moves. I just need you to tell me what you want."

Sam didn't answer right away. It was obvious on his face that he was thinking about how to answer. "I need you to promise me that we can take this really slow."

Blaine perked up a little, nodding, hoping he understood what his friend was saying. "Absolutely."

"I don't know what I'm doing or what I'm supposed to do but any other time I've liked someone I've been able to tell them and I've never felt these things for another dude before so, I don't know exactly what to do."

"Is there anything you want me to do?"

"You like me, right?"

Blaine couldn't help but let the soft smile sneak its way across his face. "Yes, Sam. I do."

"Okay, just… keep doing that, okay?"

Blaine looked at Sam with a sense of adventure in his eyes. "Wait, are you saying that you want to be…"

"God, Blaine, yes… just don't tell anyone okay? I'm not_ ready_ for that yet."

"I-I won't tell anyone."

"Okay…" Sam nodded and a sharp silence fell between them, neither knowing exactly what to do at this point. Sam has made it clear he wants to let his feelings exist and he wants to embrace them but he had no idea what that mean. Neither did Blaine. The two of them were starting something new and fresh and interesting that couldn't be explained by any words like _boyfriends, dating, friends with benefits,_ the only thing they were both sure of was that they shared their feelings and they wanted to explore them. "Do you have The Wizard Of Oz?"

"I do." Their conversation lost all the tension and flowed back to its normal state.

"Can weeeee watch it?"

Blaine got up and grabbed it off the shelf as Sam sat on the bed throwing popcorn in the air and catching it in his mouth.

* * *

Thanks for the interest int he story from all of you! It's going to focus a lot on Sam becoming familiar and okay with what he feels. It's going to explore their relationship and how far it can go and what they both feel comfortable with.

Thanks again, you guys!


	3. Chapter 3

_We tell stories and you don't know why_  
_ I'm coming off a little shy_  
_ But I do_

Blaine was sitting at the counter in his kitchen, drinking a coffee. It was a little after 8am on Sunday morning, his parents were gone for the weekend and the house seemed so quiet. He was alone with the ticking of the clock, his heart beating and the soft sound of the radio beside him.

"Hey…" Sam said as he walked around Blaine, who was sitting on the tall kitchen stool, to stand on the opposite side of the counter.

"Hey!" Blaine perked up, he had been awake for an hour now but Sam was just waking up. "I made coffee." He nodded towards the freshly made pot of coffee behind Sam.

"Cool…" Sam turned around to pour himself a cup. "Is there milk?"

Blaine jumped down off the bar stool and went to the fridge. "Is half and half okay?"

Sam nodded and took the carton from Sam, pouring a bit into the black drink to watch it turn to a mild swirly brown colour.

Blaine went back to sit on his stool and watched as Sam took a sip from the coffee. He watched the hot beverage make its way down Sam's throat and the little twinkle he got in his eye after his first sip. "It's good."

Sam looked so cute in the morning, a little scruff that formed overnight on his chin, his hair a little raggedy and his eyes a little heavy.

"There's cinnamon or pumpkin spice over there if you want some," Blaine started to offer, but figured Sam wouldn't be in the mood for anything other than plain coffee that morning.

Sam took another sip of coffee, cleared his throat and then put down his cup. "Thanks for, uh, letting me stay the night…" Blaine went to go respond but Sam kept talking. "You could have slept in the bed, too."

Blaine ducked his head and smiled into his cup of coffee. "I didn't wanna make you feel… you know. And the couch was fine, really."

Sam nodded and bit the insides of his cheeks. They didn't _do_ anything last night, but this still felt like an awkward morning after for both of them. They had a nice night of movies, snacks and typical conversation. The only time their relationship came up was when Blaine casually brought up that he likes having movie nights with someone he cares about a lot more than he likes having them alone, Sam said he knew what he meant, and they shared a soft moment of genuine understanding.

Sam pressed his lips together and looked at Blaine. "And thanks for the pajamas, and being really…cool…last night about things."

Blaine knew exactly what he meant and as much as he wanted to make this easy on Sam, super selfishly he wanted to hear him say it. "What things?"

Sam rolled his eyes; he knew exactly what Blaine was doing. He shrugged innocently and looked right at Blaine. "You know I love you and stuff, you're my best friend but I don't know how to be like this. I'm just, you know, glad that you didn't freak out about me," a beat of time passed before Sam finished his sentence. "_Likingyou_." His eyes darted around so he was no longer making eye contact with Blaine.

He said 'liking you' quickly, and as if it was one word. Blaine had caught on earlier to how uncomfortable Sam was with his feelings. He knew Sam pretty well and he knew he was an open, accepting, loving, wonderful person. Sam didn't have a single problem in the world with homosexuality but when it was the possibility of his own homosexuality it became awkward and uncomfortable and tricky for Sam to deal with. He had no problem telling Blaine that he loved him because he did, as friends. They were bros, buddies, best friends and Sam really did love him in that platonic way, but when romantic or perhaps even sexual feelings started to creep in, Sam had a hard time with it. He had a hard time admitting to himself or to anyone that what he was feeling was real. But it was. They could both feel it. Blaine had felt it for a while, it just so happened that for Sam it was new.

Blaine jumped off his stool and walked around to the other side of the island counter over to Sam and took the mug of coffee out of Sam's hand, placing it on the counter behind the taller boy. Blaine's eyes were kind and genuine. Sam wasn't sure what was happening, he was a bit tense but okay.

Blaine took Sam's right hand and held it in-between his own hands. "Is this okay?" He wanted to make sure Sam was okay with everything he was doing. He nodded, he was okay with it.

"Okay, good."

Blaine's hands were warm, Sam's a little cooler. The warmth of his fingers made Sam's eyes flicker a little bit. His eyebrows were scrunched because he wasn't quite sure what was happening, and he was trying to focus on Blaine's face but something in him was forcing his eyes to look away. It would be so hard to admit it but Sam felt really comfortable in this moment, being held by Blaine, he felt loved and happy and important.

"Hey…" Blaine brought Sam's eyes back to focus on his. He spoke softly to Sam. "I can't tell you what to feel, or how to show those feelings or what to do with those feelings but I know you have those feelings. I know this because you told me," Blaine smiled gently. "You wouldn't have told me if you didn't want me to know, and Sam, I am so glad you told me. So glad. I know this is weird for you and it's probably gonna be a long journey and it's gonna be uncomfortable at times and different and confusing but I want to help you through it. Nothing would make me happier than to be your boyfriend and to help you through this and be by your side the entire time." Blaine was looking up at Sam. In the time Blaine was saying this Sam's face almost melted. His eyes were deeper; his mouth had worked into a half smile it was obvious Sam was trying to hide. His cheeks were blushed and his hands were as warm as Blaine's at this point.

"Would that be okay with you, would you like that?" Blaine's voice always seemed to flow like magic, it was comforting and genuine.

The sun was steaming in through the window and hitting the side of Sam's face. His heart was facing. "Yeah, I… that would… yes."

Blaine smiled a little larger now and exhaled though his nose. "Cool." If this was anyone else, someone who was a little more comfortable with their feelings, Blaine would kiss them. But because it was Sam, he let go of his hand and let his own hand smooth down the side of Sam's arm, a gentle, honest touch, before going to sit back down on the stool.

* * *

Later that afternoon Sam was sitting in his room, working on some homework when his phone vibrated.

BLAINE ANDERSON flashed on the screen.

Sam couldn't help himself from smiling before he even answered it.

"Hey." He said happily, even though he had only left Blaine's house a few hours ago he was still excited. He wasn't going to deny the fact that yeah, he had been thinking all day about the fact that he was officially in a relationship with someone he really liked. He knows it's different than any other relationship he's ever been in for obvious reasons but it was still making him happy. And to be honest, he was trying to ignore the fact that he was in a relationship with another boy.

"Heeeey, how was chuuuurch?" Blaine elongated his greeting in an almost _flirty_ way, to show that he was excited to be talking to him.

"It was good, yeah, I mean, it was really hot in there, but good."

A moment of silence passed before Blaine said something.

"I just wanted to say something, Sam. I don't want you to take it the wrong way, though. Okay?"

Unsure of where this was going, Sam spoke hesitantly, his pulse picking up a little bit. "Okay."

"I know your religion is really important to you, and I-I just wanna make sure that you know that I'm gonna love you no matter what, and so is God."

Sam was holding the phone to his ear, his eyebrows scrunched in confusion. He was looking around the room, not knowing exactly what to do or what Blaine meant at first. "What are you talking about?"

"I mean… Sam, I'm not going to tell you what you are or aren't or should be or might be," Blaine was stumbling over his words. "But I know what some churches think of people like me and I want you to know that it doesn't matter. Okay? Do you know what I'm trying to say, Sam?"

Sam knew but he didn't know how to respond so for a moment he just didn't say anything and in that silence Blaine spoke again.

"Sam, I just mean it's okay to be straight and it's okay to be gay and it's okay to be anything in between or anything that you are and God isn't going to judge you for loving anyone you choose to love or spend your time with." He spoke rather quickly, trying to get the words out for Sam to hear.

Sam nodded to himself, part of him so grateful that he had Blaine and the other part of him overly self-conscious that he had Blaine the way he did. He knew what he meant though, and was kind of glad Blaine said it. "Yeah… I… I know." Sam felt almost defeated. "Don't tell anyone, okay, Blaine? Just… not yet."

"Of course, of course. I have to go, but I'll text you later, alright?"

"Yeah, okay." He bit the inside of his lower lip. Sam's not the smartest person in the world but he wasn't dumb. It was obvious what Blaine was saying. It was sweet and he knew Blaine was right, God would love him no matter what, but it also made Sam conscious of his relationship and most importantly, himself. Something about what Blaine said made him realize the reality of the situation.

"Bye, Sam."

* * *

Next chapter will be a bit longer and will discus a very possible situation regarding Sam's sexuality.

Thank you guys again for the interest in this story, all the follows and favourites and reviews are so great and encouraging! I have a general idea of how it's going to end and for it to get there it still needs a handful of chapters so you can expect at _least_ a few more. I'm not always the best at updating quickly but I do promise to update.

I'm not the most talented writer but I really hope some of the things I write come across how I want them to. For example, I know I've made it clear that Sam is self conscious about what he's feeling but I want it to be know that he is still happy about his feelings, because, yeah, I want it to be clear that Sam really does have strong feelings for Blaine, it's just the fact that Blaine's a boy and Sam's never experienced that before.

Again, thank you for the feedback, I love it! Keep it coming!


	4. Chapter 4

The next few days flew by for both Sam and Blaine. They spent a lot of time together, both in private and in public. Sam had no problem being seen with Blaine in the hallways talking or hugging or sitting close in glee club because everyone knew they were best friends. He had no reason to hide his friendship with Blaine but he was still very self-conscious about his feelings belong friendship, which he definitely had.

It had been one week since Blaine and Sam had decided to be together in the way they were, as boyfriends. The way Blaine looked at Sam was so special, so important and so real. He let his eyes discover Sam over and over again and Blaine did his best at not touching Sam unless Sam initiated it, which he sometimes did. While they hadn't been very intimate yet and Sam wasn't ready to actually kiss Blaine, he had a habit of putting his hand on Blaine's back, right between his shoulder blades when they were walking down the hallway, or even as just a pat on the back. He also found himself sitting closer to Blaine, close enough that their shoulders would press up against each other.

On one occasion during the school day when they were standing at Blaine's locker Sam noticed Blaine had a piece of fuzz stuck in the hair on his neck and completely naturally Sam allowed himself to pick it off his boyfriend and blow it away, To everyone walking by it seemed like nothing, it seemed like two best friends standing around before class, one friend picking a piece of lint off another friend like it was no big deal. But for Blaine and Sam it was a little different. There was something about this small moment that meant something to both of them. For Blaine it was special because, even though it was such a small gesture, it made him realize that he had a boyfriend who really cared about him, one who made him feel loved and the fact that that boyfriend was Sam was a big deal. Sam wasn't used to feeling these things for another boy but he found that whenever his skin touched Blaine's recently a shock was sent through his body, he felt tingles and his heart beat a little faster and his eyes might even flutter. He always caught himself looking around after any touches he and Blaine shared but during the moment it felt raw and real and good.

* * *

"I don't understand!" Sam was screeching to Blaine who was sitting beside him on his bed, books and pencils and papers scattered around them.

They were discussing a novel they had been assigned in English class to write a report on. "It took me two reads before I finally got it, don't worry."

Sam huffed and closed the book. "This book is stupid." He crossed his arms and pouted.

Blaine couldn't help but smile while he was looking at Sam. He put his hand on Sam's leg. "You're cute when you get upset."

The touch sent shivers through Sam's body and he dug his hand into his arm which was crossed over his chest along with his other arm. He looked down at Blaine's hand and then to his side at Blaine. He unclenched his arms and then rested his hands in his lap. The atmosphere in the room has changed almost instantly.

After a sharp moment of looking at Blaine, Sam spoke under his breath. "I really like you, Blaine."

Blaine's straight line of a mouth curved up into another gentle smile. His eyes filled with genuine happiness. "I like you, too."

Sam let his hand gently rest on Blaine's which was still placed on Sam's leg.

"Does it bother you that we haven't like… made out yet?" Sam spoke awkwardly, this was a weird conversation for them to have.

"No, what? Sam. No. I like spending time with you, that's what's important to me." Sam tightened his grip on Blaine's hand as he was talking. Over the past few days he's become a lot more comfortable with being intimate in their own way, but it only happened when they were alone. Blaine meant what he said; he really, really, deep inside his heart didn't want to rush Sam. He completely understood what he was going through. While Blaine was a lot more okay with his sexuality he understand being afraid of how people would judge him. He knew Sam had a lot of self-esteem issues, regarding his appearance as well as his intelligence and his sexuality was another big issue he had to work through. He wouldn't want to make Sam do anything, or move to any point in a relationship without being 100% sure it's what he wanted.

Sam looked straight forward, away from Blaine. "It's not that I don't want to. Like, on Thursday when you were singing in glee I really wanted to be like… you know… say 'good job man' and you know." He was shaking his head, almost as if he was trying to shake the words out of his mouth. Sam was either really good with words or he struggled, there was no in between. Right now he was really struggling.

He had let go of Blaine's hand by this point, and both boys had their hands folded in their laps.

"Well, let's talk about that." Sam's family was home but his bedroom door was closed and they were both confident no one could hear their conversation. Unlike when he had a girl over, his parents didn't make him keep the door open with Blaine. "If I kissed you right here, right now, what would happen?"

Sam shrugged and shuffled around in his spot, readjusting his legs. "I'm scared that… I don't know. I'm scared I'll like it."

Blaine's heart melted. Sam seemed so innocent and pure and genuine and delicate. "Well, I hope you'd like it." He said that with a slight laugh.

Sam didn't say anything, he just looked around his room, occasionally at Blaine for a quick second, occasionally at his hands, and basically anywhere his eyes wanted to find themselves. It was written all over his face that he wanted to say something, he wanted to talk about how he felt but he just _couldn't._

"What are you so scared of?" Blaine was looking at Sam. His face was soft and his eyes were wide. He was looking up and down Sam's face, side to side.

Sam bit the insides of his cheeks and looked at Blaine. He wanted to say so much. _I've never been fully okay with who I am, there's a lot about me I don't like. There are a lot of reasons I'm scared to let myself like you. But I do. I like when you smile at me and I like when we hang out and I like when we hug and I can feel your chest against mine and I can feel your heart beating and I like how you make me feel. But if I'm gay that means I'm not who I thought I was. There was always this one thing I knew about myself but I'm so confused and I don't get it. I know with every piece of me there's nothing wrong with being gay. I know that. But I also know that I can't be gay because what I feel for you is different but somehow also the same as what I've felt so many times before. It doesn't even matter to me that you're not a girl, but it matters to the rest of the world. I'm sick of labels, I'm sick of being told I'm a certain way just because you're not a female. I'm scared to be told that I am something and I'm scared to be told that I'm not something and I'm scared that people will look at me differently because of those labels. _

"What if I'm gay?" Sam's voice was empty and hollow. "I know it would be _okay, _Blaine, you know I'm not homophobic at all," Blaine nodded while Sam was talking, of course he knew that. "But it's scary. What if people don't like me?"

"Sam," Blaine felt concerned that Sam was struggling so much with this. He felt guilty that he wasn't able to help him. He wasn't able to take away the shame Sam felt. "People are going to love you no matter if you're gay or straight or asexual or bisexual or whatever you are."

Something clicked in Sam's head. Of course he knew the term bisexual. He knew what it meant and he knew that Brittany was bisexual so it wasn't like he's never had any interaction with someone who was bisexual. He just didn't think it could apply to him until right now. A sudden realization shook in his head, a lightning strike. He looked at Blaine and it just clicked. The label wasn't important to him; it wasn't the word that stuck out, but more so the definition. He connected to it almost instantly. He realized quickly that it wasn't the idea of being gay that was so strange or hard for him, it was the fact that he wasn't gay. He told Blaine that and he was right. He's not gay, but he has feelings, very strong feelings for Blaine and that's okay. It wasn't that he didn't want to be gay either, it was that it didn't feel right because to say he was gay was like forcing both legs into one side of his pants. He wasn't gay **OR** straight, neither of those words left right to him.

While all these thoughts were going in Sam's head he remained silent. Blaine caught on. "Sam, what's wrong? Are you alright?" Blaine looked concerned. His boyfriend had been sitting there for what seemed like an hour just looking at him.

"I think I might be bi… sexual. Bisexual."

"Oh… Okay." Blaine nodded.

"Wait, does that bother you?" Blaine hadn't reacted the way Sam expected him to and he couldn't tell if Blaine was upset.

"No, no Sam. Not at all." Blaine smiled an honest smile. "I think that's great. I mean, I know you've been struggling with this for a little while and if you finally understand your feelings, that's great." He put his hand on Sam's. "I'm really happy for you." And he was. Blaine really was very happy for Sam. Neither knew what that meant at that moment but it meant that they could try to move forward, and even above that he cared so much about Sam, the idea that things were clicking for him and maybe getting easier and less confusing was a huge deal, something Blaine was very happy about.

Things weren't going to change all of a sudden, but at least at this point Sam had an idea of why he had those feelings for Blaine. Why sitting on his bed right now next to him, looking into his eyes, his heart was beating a little faster, his body felt a little warmer and his breathing was a little shallower.

Their shoulders were touching like many times before, but Blaine noticed this time Sam was biting at his lower lip. God, those lips. Blaine couldn't help himself anymore. He was a perfect gentleman, being patient with Sam, understanding everything he was going through, letting Sam move at his own pace but at this moment he knew he wasn't the only one who wanted something. He _knew_.

Slowly he moved in closer to Sam whose lips were moving closer to Blaine's as well. Sam was wondering for a second how he got there, but he wasn't complaining.

"Blaine?" He knew what was about to happen, but he was still hesitant. The name barely escaped Sam's mouth which was half an inch away from his boyfriend's.

Softly, Blaine spoke. "Is this okay?"

Without even speaking, Sam nodded his head the tiniest bit and closed his eyes, Blaine's lips met his barely a second later.

Their first kiss was soft and kind but also passionate. As soon Blaine's lips touched Sam's, Sam felt like he needed air almost instantly, he inhaled deeply through his nose and his eyelashes flittered. Blaine brought his hand up and rested it on Sam's jaw line, brushing his thumb across the bone. Their lips were pressed together, soft and warm and a little damp from Blaine sucking softly at Sam's lower lip. After a long moment both boys pulled away.

Blaine watched Sam to see what his reaction would be. Almost instantly Sam flung his head back and rested it against the wall, he didn't say anything right away but after thinking for a second he turned to Blaine. "I can't believe we waited until now to do that."

Blaine opened his mouth, a laugh escaping from his throat. "Well, I'm glad it wasn't _awful_." Changing the tone of the conversation, Blaine cleared his throat. "It was worth the wait, Sam. Do you feel… alright?"

His head still leaning against the wall behind him, his throat was elongated and Blaine could see his Adam's Apple bob up and down as he swallowed. "Yeah. I do."

The entire room was silent but you could almost hear the smiles on both of their faces.

There was going to be a lot of firsts for Sam and Blaine coming up and Sam would have a lot to think about and deal with but he knew with Blaine he could do it. Sam felt safe with Blaine. He knew that that was one thing that wasn't going to change.

* * *

I don't know why it took me so long to update, I have so many ideas for this fic but actually writing them isn't working quite as well.

Thank you guys for the support, and don't forget to vote for Blam at the PCAS!

You can vote on twitter with "Blaine/Sam #TVbromance #PeoplesChoice" or on the People's Choice Awards website!

Review if you want, but only if you want ;)


	5. Chapter 5

Everyone in glee was discussing what Queen's best song was. Some of them, like Artie and Ryder were really into the discussion and some people like Kitty really couldn't care less. Blaine and Sam were sitting towards the back of the room with Tina. They were sitting in a semi-circle and talking about their weekend plans when they decided they would go out for pizza together on Saturday night. After a few more minutes of talking about Saturday, Tina left the two boys and went over to talk to Mr. Schue.

"So that should be fun." Blaine said, casually, while resting his hand on Sam's thigh.

It was something Sam allowed when they were at home in private, in fact he loved when Blaine touched his leg or his arm or his back, but in the middle of the choir room it wasn't something Sam was ready for yet. He jerked his leg out from under Blaine's hand. "Dude… don't." He mumbled under his breath, in a slightly aggressive tone, while looking around the room to make sure no one saw them. He didn't want to make Blaine angry but he also didn't want to be outed right then and there.

"Sorry…" Blaine was at a loss for words. He knew now that he shouldn't have done it, but he did it without even realizing it. He was sitting beside his boyfriend, looking at him, talking to him and he just let his hand find Sam's leg. "I didn't mean…"

"Just… drop it." Sam crossed his arms and looked to the front of the choir room where Tina and Mr. Schue were talking about the early days of Queen's work. Everyone seemed to be focused on their own conversations and no one was paying attention to the boys sitting at the back of the room.

"Sam, I didn't mean to upset you." Blaine turned so he was fully facing Sam.

"**Dude**, just, we'll talk about it later, okay?"

Yeah, Sam had the right to be upset. But after that, so did Blaine.

"_Dude_…" He said sarcastically. "Stop calling me dude." To be honest, Blaine didn't always hate when Sam called him dude, in fact he used to like it a lot. But now that they were dating it felt to him that Sam was trying to minimize the relationship. 'Dude' didn't feel like an affectionate term anymore. It felt like Sam was trying to push him away with it. Like they were still just dudes, bros, buddies.

Sam rolled his eyes, grabbed his backpack and stepped down from the high level of chairs he and Blaine were sitting on. While glee practice wasn't over, it was over for Sam.

* * *

Later that night Sam showed up at Blaine's. He stood on the door step for a solid 30 seconds before knocking. When he did knock Blaine's mom answered the door. She let Sam upstairs without even a second thought, telling Sam that he was doing homework. He knocked on Blaine's bedroom and waited a beat. There was no response so he knocked again. He could a soft laugh escape from the room so he knew someone, presumably Blaine was in there.

Sam opened the door cautiously and saw Blaine lying on his stomach on his bed doing homework just as Mrs. Anderson had told him. He had his headphone on which is why he didn't respond to Sam's knocking. It took Blaine a second to realize his boyfriend was standing in his room.

"Sam…hi." He sat up and took his headphones off, hanging them around his neck. He looked optimistic and excited to see him. Sam walked closer to Blaine, a smile on his face as well. Blaine continued, "I tried to call you after glee."

"I know. I'm sorry about like… freaking out today."

"No, Sam, don't be sorry. It's my fault. I-I shouldn't have put you in that situation and I shouldn't have freaked out at _you_. Really, Sam. I'm sorry."

Without any hesitance at all, Sam was honest with Blaine. "I like when you touch me, Blaine. Is that weird?"

Blaine exhaled through his nose and let out a soft laugh. That made his heart skip a beat. He thought that was so sweet. "No, Sam. It's not weird."

"Good. Because I do." He walked over and sat on Blaine's bed next to him. "A lot." Looking into Blaine's eyes he couldn't help but lean in for a kiss. He loved the way Blaine's lips felt against his and he loved the way Blaine would bring his hand up to the back of Sam's neck just near the bottom of his hair line, behind his ear. He loved the way he could feel Blaine breathe in through his nose when they kissed and how he could feel Blaine drag his teeth across his bottom lip. As they pulled away from each other Blaine's eyes were fixed on his but Sam was the first to talk. "I just, you know, I'm not ready for that yet, out in public where people can judge me and talk about me and stuff. Not that, I mean, not that I'm embarrassed of you because I'm not—"

Blaine cut him off. "Stop, I know what you mean. That's why I'm talking all the responsibility for what happened today. I shouldn't have done that. I know you're not comfortable with any PDA yet, you've been very straight forward with me about that, and honestly it was insensitive of me to try to make any moves on you."

To his right, Blaine's phone vibrated. He glanced at it quickly and smiled before turning back to Sam.

"Wait…who was that?"

"It was just Kurt." Blaine shook his head and shrugged. Then, moving on… "I'm so glad today is behind us. I don't wanna ever make you feel uncomfortable again."

"Why is Kurt texting you?"

Blaine could detect the strength in Sam's voice, but also the hurt in his voice. "He… wait, what? Oh, he's just telling me about his internship." Blaine tried to laugh it off, hoping Sam would laugh along.

Sam scooted back a bit from Blaine.

But it was clear he wasn't going to be laughing along with him. "Sam." Blaine could say so much by just saying his name. He knew instantly that somehow his texting Kurt upset him. He could see it in his eyes, and he could see it in the clench of his jaw and in his scrunched eyebrows. The dull light coming in through the window reflecting on Sam's face was only making it more obvious and apparent that he was upset.

"Do you still like him?" Sam spoke, looking directly into Blaine's eyes, not blinking.

"Sam, are you kidding me? No."

"What are you texting him about?" Sam's voice was flat but vulnerable.

"We're just talking about his internship for Vogue. It's not a big deal."

"Did you tell him about me?"

"No!"

"So he thinks you're single?"

Blaine felt like he was being shot back and forth like a ping pong ball. There was no way he could win. "Do you **want** me to tell him about you? Because I will, if you want me too. I just assumed that would be too public, I assumed you wouldn't be ready for that yet."

Sam was standing up by now. "Is that why you're texting him? Because I-I won't hold your hand in the hall way and because I haven't told people yet?! Because I'm sorry, Blaine. I'm sorry I'm not there yet, I'm sorry I'm not good enough to be your boyfriend and that you have to find someone else to talk to and I'm sorry that…" He was speaking fast and smashing all his words together.

"Stop! Sam stop!" Blaine cut him off. Not because he didn't want to hear it but because he didn't want Sam to think that. He didn't want Sam to feel badly about himself.

They both stopped trying to shout over each other's voices. It wouldn't shock Blaine if his parents had heard them yelling from his bedroom. Silence flowed over the room, no words were spoken. But if the tension could speak it would be louder than words.

"I'm sorry." Sam was looking down, his hair falling generously in front of his face. His lips were tight together and his arms were crossed. Every defense mechanism Sam had was at play right now. Blaine got off the bed and walked over to him. God, he hated to see Sam hurt like this. He hated that Sam was blaming himself and hating himself. He knew this was a tricky situation for Sam, it was something new to him, something he wasn't really sure how to deal with and go about yet.

"Sam, you didn't do anything wrong. Okay?" He put his hand on Sam's shoulder and when Sam didn't respond he pulled him in for a hug. Blaine wrapped his arms around Sam's neck and shoulders and it took a while but after a few moments Sam breathed deeply and wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist. Blaine could feel Sam's heartbeat against his chest, it was racing. He spoke to Sam, whispering in his ear. "I like you, Sam. So much. I don't want you to ever feel bad about anything in our relationship and I'm sorry for making you feel that way."

When they pulled out of the hug, Sam was nodding. He brushed his hand through his hair to push it back and then looked at his boyfriend. "It is my fault, though. I overreacted and I shouldn't have."

"I don't care. I don't care about that. I care about you and I care about us and I promise you my texts with Kurt mean nothing. You can read them if you don't believe me. You are so special, Sam, and I wouldn't put our relationship in danger for anyone or anything. Please tell me you know that."

"No… I know. But I-I need to ask you something and I need you to be honest with me."

"Anything." Blaine was looking up to Sam, achingly curious about what he was going to ask.

"Does it bother you that I'm not comfortable being like public with us yet? _Be honest_." Blaine could still hear the hurt in his voice.

"No." _Be honest._ "A little… but—"

Sam went to turn away. "That's what I thought."

"No, Sam, wait. Just let me explain, okay? Just… " Blaine stopped Sam from leaving, and he could see the guilt in his eyes. "It has nothing to do with you. If we were together for the rest of our lives, and you never wanted to go public, I'd be fine with that. I would be fine with just spending all my time with you, hidden away, as long as we were together. It has nothing to do with **you** not being comfortable. It's just that, Sam, you're… Like I said, I like you a lot and sometimes when I see you I _want_ to be able to hold your hand or touch you. But the fact that you're not ready for that is okay with me. It's perfectly fine and I don't plan on rushing you. Today in the choir room, it just happened. I didn't even realize it. And it won't happen again. Not until you're ready."

"I'm trying. I'm trying to be ready." He really was trying. He would love to hug Blaine in the hallway and hold his hand when they walk to class, he was just so scared. Sure, he's hugged Blaine before when people were around, but at that point they _weren't_ in a relationship, and it didn't matter to him. But now that they were, he couldn't deny it if he was confronted. He couldn't lie about it. He saw Kurt get bullied, he's seen how everyone jumps at any rumors, he knows what it's like to be put down. He has a lot to deal with and in a way hiding their relationship meant that he could have this one thing that no one else but him and Blaine could say anything about because they didn't know. People saw his body, people could pick apart every little flaw in his face if they wanted to. Everyone in school talked about grades, people knew Sam wasn't the smartest person. But if they didn't tell anyone about the relationship, if they kept it private than it was theirs and only theirs. And even though all that was true, part of him wanted to be able to kiss his boyfriend in the hallway like anyone else.

He just wasn't there yet. But he would be eventually.

It was his goal.

* * *

Thank you for the love and support of this story! The reviews and follows and favourites are so encouraging!

I know where I'm going with this fic and I can't wait to post it for you guys!

Sam is going to continue to struggle with this, but he's going to start being a little bit more comfortable, at times.

Some big things are coming up and I wanted to do an angst chapter so I got it out of the way now.

I hope you guys enjoy, review if you do!

* * *

(**ALSO: VERY IMPORTANT. PLEASE VOTE FOR BLAINE AND SAM AT THE PEOPLES CHOICE AWARDS!** You can vote on twitter with "**Blaine/Sam **

**#tvbromance #peopleschoice**" just copy and paste that into a tweet and that's one vote right there, plus each RT is another vote, or you can vote on

facebook (which is super fast and easy, just go to the **peoples choice facebook page and click vote** then find the tv bromance category) or you can vote here

** pca/mobile/ramp/vp?action=awards&pollId=1400035** just copy and paste that into your browser and it will take you

right to the tv bromance category. Come on guys, we can do it! BLAM CAN WIN THIS!)


End file.
